Bernadette and Mitzi
by BerleyQubed
Summary: So I've started writing a book about the secret feelings behind Mitzi and Bernadette, this is the first page. Please give me some feedback and if anyone wants me to continue writing I'd be more then happy to submit a few more chapters. Amberley Cohen
1. Two feelings Attract

So basicly this is my story about how Mitzi Delbra (anthony Belrose) And Bernaette Bassinger (Ralph) Fall in love. Let me know what you think, I have a few chapters done I'll upload them if anyone's actually interested in reading it!

**_The Beginning_** "Look. I haven't lied about anything. After six years I get a phone call out of nowhere screaming for help. And Christ knows I owe her a couple of favors. I'm sorry that I never told you. I'm not sorry that you're here." Mitzi said beginning to tear up. Bernadette looked at him standing turning her back to the crying man. "Don't worry about it dolls I'm jealous as all hell" Bernadette sighed and walked away from him going inside the bus. Mitzi wiped the remainder of a tear off of his face. He quickly stood following her his heart racing with anticipation and frustration. Bernadette sat down in front of the mirror looking into it at her older complexion. She sighed as she grabbed a little cloth and began to wipe at her makeup to clear her face.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Bernice?" Mitzi said storming into the camper. Bernadette looks at him as she was finishing wiping off the face makeup. "What, dear?" She said rolling her eyes at the boy. "Jealous as all hell" Tick said mocking her. She looked at him sighing.

Felicia was outside doing god knows what so they weren't to be bothered any time soon.

Bernadette stared him down, "Oh come now, you're not an idiot are you?" She laughed first thinking Mitzi must actually be joking. There was no way after all of these long years that he really didn't know. Mitzi continued to look at her. He almost looked cross. "You're not serious are you?" She asked again in a more serious tone had Mitzi not figured it out yet? She sighed turning to the mirror again before getting up she turned her back to him.

"Well common, for Christ sake's tell me" He pleaded with her. "You must be joking, you're telling me you have absolutely no clue what I could be talking about? I must say Anthony, I expected a little more from you then that" She was wearing a zip up dress and couldn't reach the zipper. "Come now, undo my dress for me will you?"

She asked as he walked over to her undoing the dress. She closed her eyes and smiled a little. All she ever wanted was Tick. But he had no clue.

"Please, just say it" He said wrapping his arms around Bernadette's waist looking very sad as he rested his head on her shoulder. She couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to tell him. Truth is, she loved him and she always had, ever since they first met she had desired him. But telling him would risk their friendship, and most importantly her pride as a woman.

She stood quietly with her back exposed feeling the warmth of his hands wrapped around her. She never wanted this moment to end but she had to let him slip away from her. It was odd though that she loved Tick, she adored a gentlemen, and tick was far from it. She thought that it could have easily been his youth and looks along with his wonderful smile. She never really questioned why she loved him. She had just always known that she did.

Tick stood there holding Bernadette in his arms, feeling her stomach beneath his hands. Smelling her beautiful perfume that was lathering her neck. What had she really meant? She couldn't like him, could she? After all this time, was it true? That maybe she had feelings for him as well. He never wanted to let go he desperately hoped she would turn around and push him away because he knew he could never be the one to let her go first.

Bernadette opened her eyes wiping away the small tear that had formed there. Turning around Mitzi moved his head looking like a lost puppy. She gently caressed the side of his face smiling just a little and kissed his cheek. Tick stood there as she closed the curtains behind her getting undressed into a small little night gown that barely touched her knees.

It was just a kiss of friendship he thought as he closed his eyes feeling the presence of her lips still on his cheek. His heart beat inside his chest though it wasn't butterflies like he would get before dancing, nor was it joy. It felt painful, like there was a weight squeezing and chocking him.

He stood there waiting for her to get out of the little room. His eyes looked so sad, so innocent as though he had never been hurt before. Bernadette would never get the chance to tell him that she loved him now. She had no second chances, in the morning everything would go back to normal and they would never speak of this night again. After tonight she would never be able to call him hers.

She came out from the curtains looking at him a little shocked that he was still standing there. She stood in the little dress as he looked at her and then down at her legs. She pushed the piece of hair behind her ear undoing her bun so her hair fell down onto her shoulders. She gave him the same look not intentionally but she was sad. She moved around him slowly getting into bed she turned off the little light beside her and only ticks now stayed on. He finally turned around sitting on his bed which was directly beside hers.

Bernadette put her sleeping mask on as Mitz stared out the window to look at the stars. Without giving it another thought and really not thinking about it at all she opened her mouth. "I've always liked you tick. I thought after all this shit you otta know" He looked over at her immediately. "What?" He said she got angry at him. "I'm not saying it a-fucking-gain, if you didn't hear me the first time get your bloody ears checked" She turned on her side and smiled a little. He heard her he really just couldn't believe what he heard; he turned back to look at the stars smiling.

She began to fall asleep as he finally settled down in his bed. He assumed she was sleeping for her breathing always got a bit louder when she's asleep. He turned off his light and pulled the covers over himself. "That's okay Bernice. I've always really liked you too." She was still fully awake when her lips curled into a perfect little smile. "It's bloody shame you got married then isn't it?" She said clearing her throat of tiredness. He looked over at her and then grabbed his face mask behind him. "I never married out of love. I already told you, I owed her a few favors." She tried not to think about it as he sighed covering his face. "Yes, well then. Goodnight" She said keeping her eyes closed shut hoping she would fall into a wonderful dream where the name Belrose had been given to her.


	2. Progressions and Obsessions

**_Progressions or Obsessions_** It was later that week when they ended up in a small town called Shefobway; It was so small that it wasn't even on the map. "Well doesn't this look like a five star resort" Bernadette said as Adam looked at her. "I hate agreeing with you, but I think I have too" He said looking around lowering his star shaped glasses. "Ah, thank the lord of Jesus Christ god there's a bar" Adam said again. Tick stopped the bus putting out his cigarette butt lowering his small circular glasses down his face. He sighed, sometimes he felt as though the two of them could bicker back and forth for hours. It was always, this isn't good enough, it's too shabby, to plain, to boring. At least they had somewhere to sleep right? It was night time when they got there, you could barely see any lights in this town at all. They grabbed their things and checked into a small little motel. They all shared a room, with two beds. A double and a single. Adam of course picked his own little bed leaving Bernadette and Tick no other choice but to share. But of course neither of them minded. "I call the first shower" Bernadette said as Adam tried to race her to get into the washroom, though she managed to get in first locking the door behind her. Adam who could never hold his temper threw a tantrum and slammed the bedroom door behind him leaving. Tick laughed at his little drama fit and knocked on the door of the washroom. "Bernadette?" She opened the door looking at him. She had just turned the water on and taken off most of her clothes, hiding behind the door. Her fingers wrapped around the frame looking at him innocently. "I... " Mitzi was completely shocked, she stood there like a beautiful rose. So fragile, so perfect. His jaw wanted to unhinge from his face to swing down to the floor. Her perfect blue eyes looked up at him he shook his head "I uh.. just wanted to brush my teeth" He said. He wanted to say something else but he couldn't get the courage. His intentions weren't at all to brush his teeth. He really just wanted to talk to her, now that Adam was out of their way he would have that chance to finish the conversation. They never did talk about anything after that night no matter how badly both of them wanted to. She nodded not saying a word allowing him to step into the washroom with her. She looked at him as he brushed his teeth. She grabbed the pink towel wrapping it around her body as she waited for him to be done. Just before he left she managed to grab his hand pulling him back into the washroom with her. She looked into the tub getting familiar with where everything was; Tick looked at her as though she was crazy. She closed the door locking it again as she flicked off the lights; everything went pitch black. There was a small little window in the washroom allowing the steam to escape. It gave off very little light, like looking for a firefly in the depths of blackness; they could barely see each other. Bernadette grabbed ticks shirt pulling it off of him. Her heart beat so fast beneath her skin. She thought she may be having her first heart attack. She had never felt this way before not even with Trumpet. She dropped her towel leaning over to touch the water to make sure it was the right temperature for her fragile body. Mitzi's mind raced he wasn't exactly quite sure he knew what she wanted. He got the part that she wanted him naked, but he had no clue as to how much further this was going to go. Before he had time to think about it he heard her voice through the darkness answer his question. "I just thought that considering where we were there wouldn't be much water. I don't give two shits about Adam, but I thought you'd want to.." He looked at her, "Oh... Yes" He said quietly finishing undressing. Her hand reached back out grabbing onto his fingers stepping into the hot water. She stepped into the stream of heat and waited for him to step in with her; she closed the curtains behind them. It was a very small tub, it was shallow with a small little mat put down at the bottom. There was barely enough shampoo and conditioner for her own hair let alone his. She didn't know how they were both going to manage. She felt the warm water run over her body as she held onto Ticks hand. She finally let go switching positions with him to grab the conditioner and shampoo for her hair. Tick stepped into the water his skin burning. "How bloody hot does the water need to be. My skins going to melt" he said laughing. "Oh hush up" She said rubbing her hair full on shampoo. It had only been three days since she had last showered, which for her was an incredibly long time. Though she felt like it had been weeks. She was so happy to finally be getting her hair and body clean, she hated feeling dirty. She switched back with Mitzi once more letting her hair be cleansed from the filth. The bubbles ran down her body as she listened to Mitzi doing his own hair. She was just about to switch with him when she reached for the soap. It wasn't there, "Mitzi do you have the soap?" She said, she knew it was there before she first got in she remembered seeing it. "Yeah" He said rubbing it against his legs. She stood there quietly for a moment as she felt his arm reach around he to put the bar of soap in her hands. She gasped out quietly as he dropped the soap in her hands. Moving closer to her his body pressed against her back. She could feel every inch of him press against her. She shivered in anxiety as she felt his chest move with his lungs pressing against her back. He... was nervous. She stood there in the water feeling his body against her. She was so nervous she couldn't even move to wash her body with the soap he had just given her. She turned around to face him. Her eyebrows lowered as they furrowed in anxiety. She looked up at him only being able to see the shape of his face and the small outline of his nose. He looked back at her wrapping his hands around her holding onto her. Mitzi had gotten that far, he couldn't take any more advantage of her. No matter how badly he wanted to. He owed her this much, he shouldn't have even moved against her in the first place. They were both so venerable though. So in love with one another, one single move would connect them both. They had both waited so long for each other, that if either of them even flinched they wouldn't be able to hold back any longer. Bernadette immediately dropped the soap clinging onto Mitzi's neck pulling his head down to meet his lips with hers. She moaned out as they touched feeling the automatic shock. It felt as though a spark had gone off. She gripped the back of his neck harder as his hands glided up her back pulling her into him. Their lips pressed against each others. As their hands both explored one another's body. Bernadette's fingers entwining and gripping at the pieces of his hair and Mitzi's big strong arms holding her body close against his. His hands running over her soaking wet skin. He didn't even have time to think. Bernadette had just jumped at him and he opened his arms willingly to let her. If he only had the courage he would have done the same thing to her. He groaned out softly as their lips had only just pressed against each other. Finally his lips moved letting go of their kiss. Bernadette stood there feeling embarrassed as she stepped back, what had she done.. She had just kissed Anthony Belrose. What had she done. Before she had time to even apologize, just as her mouth opened to begin her plead his hands seized her wrists and pulled her into his body again into kissing his lips. She moaned out again her hand locked in his grasp. Her other against his strong chest not sure whether to push him away or to pull him closer. It had been so long since either of them had been in contact with another person. Bernadette gripped Mitzi's chest feeling his lips against hers, her eyes finally closed accepting their kiss. She grabbed at his chest under the stream of water and allowed her lips to open against his. Willingly his tongue pushed into her mouth meeting hers. She moaned again as his hand caressed the side of her face. Mitzi's tongue swayed inside of her mouth as she moaned out again. She couldn't help it, she wanted to be quiet, but she couldn't shut up. She played with his tongue holding onto him as she moaned out sucking onto the perfect object laid inside her mouth. "Mm.. Anthony" She said as they both took a moment to breath meeting their kiss again as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Mitzi's hand locked in with the strands of her hair feeling their wet touch against his hand. His tongue danced within her mouth moving closer to her as she stepped back away from him. Stepping again she was pushed up against the wall still holding her wrist in place. She moaned out again as they heard Adam's voice. "Okay get out of the fucking shower Grandma and let someone else have a bloody turn!" Adam shouted, she panted as Mitzi's tongue slid from within her mouth back to his own. He let go of her wrist as she whimpered a little. Mitzi sighed quietly trying not to make much noise. He stepped away from her body picking up the soap and placing it back in her hands. "Well did you hear me or not!" He called, Bernadette was in so much shock she could barely answer him. "Im.. almost done" She said, she had never sounded so defeated. Usually she had such a deep voice but it sounded so fragile. "Well are you fucking jerking it off or something hurry it up" She bit her lip as she wiped the bar of soap down her body "Go get yourself a bloody towel, because your sure as hell not using mine" She said smiling getting that sass back into her voice. Mitzi stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel waiting for Adam to leave the room, he did just moments after and he ran grabbed his clothing quickly running out into the room leaving Bernadette in the washroom. She stepped out of the shower seconds after he did grabbing her towel and turning off the water. She grabbed her dirty clothing and walked out of the washroom to see Tick naked in front of her back towards her. She blushed, she hadn't seen even an inch of his body while they were showering together and now he was scurrying into his clothing. Adam ran back in catching her in a towel and him butt naked seeing the pink towel thrown across the bed. "Oh, my god. You've got to fucking kidding. Well it all makes a lot of bloody sense now!" He said looking into the washroom. "Nothing fucking happened Adam get in your shower." Adam stared at tick as he stood in his boxers now. "Well I highly fucking doubt that!" He said growling as Mitzi threw his shoe at Adam before he stepped into the washroom it smacked the door. "Well, no need to get so defensive, try not to fuck out there either. God this is disgusting." He said turning on the water. Bernadette looked at Mitzi. His back was still towards her, she looked at him walking over to him, pushing him down on the bed. He was struggling to get his socks on now. She pushed her hair behind her ear crawling over top of him. Adam came out of the washroom again looking at them both and laughing. "FUCK!" Bernadette yelled at him getting angry, "If you ever come out of that washroom Felicia I'm going to smack you so hard your teeth will fall out and you'll never eat again!" She yelled getting off of Tick wiping away a small tear. She sat down on his bed wiping another tear away. She was always so emotional. He kissed her shoulder again wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's just Adam. Common now, don't let him get to you" He said. She felt his warm breath against her skin as she inhaled, "Yeah, easy for you to say after you threw your bloody shoe" They both finished dressing shortly after that as Adam took his shower. If either of them ever wanted things to be simple again, after that night that chance had long passed. 


End file.
